The Crack Society
The Crack Society is dedicated to those who love any of the countless crack ships involving Glee characters. By any standard definition, a "crack ship" is simply a relationship that never been featured or implied on the show itself. The Complete List *Aphaster (Aphasia and Will) *Artcedes (Artie and Mercedes) *Artchel/Aberry (Artie and Rachel) *Artana (Artie and Santana) *Blaimeo (Blaine and Cameo) *Berrittana (Rachel, Brittany, and Santana) *Berper (Rachel and Suzy) *Berryford (Rachel and Matt) *Blaineshine (Blaine and Sunshine) *Blainofsky (Blaine and Karofsky) *Blaincedes (Blaine and Mercedes) *Blaintana (Blaine and Santana) *Blam (Blaine and Sam) *Blartie (Blaine and Artie) *Blina (Blaine and Tina) *Blory (Blaine and Rory) *Bluck (Blaine and Puck) *Blue (Blaine and Sue) *Blill (Blaine and Will) *Braine (Brittany and Blaine) *Breadtana (Santana and Breadstix) *Bremma (Bryan and Emma) *Briano (Brad and his Piano) *Purple Briano (Brad and The Purple Piano) *Bratt (Brittany and Matt) *Brinn (Brittany and Finn) *Bumeo (Bubba and Cameo) *Changofsky (Mike and Dave) *Cheiste (Beiste and Chicken) *Cherry (Mike and Rachel) *Cherryford (Mike, Rachel and Matt) *Chizes (Mike and Lauren) *Cohen-Berry (Tina and Rachel) *Cohen-Evans (Tina and Sam) *Cohen-Pierce (Tina and Brittany) *Colly (Carl and Holly) *Dolly (Dustin and Holly) *Fabacon (Quinn and Bacon) *Fabang (Mike and Quinn) *Faberittana (Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, and Santana) *Faberry (Quinn and Rachel) *Faberryman/Puckleberry Quinn/Quickleberry (Quinn, Puck, and Rachel) *Fabrizes (Quinn and Lauren) *Fabrummel (Quinn and Kurt) *Fanderson (Quinn and Blaine) *Fartie (Finn and Artie) *Fike (Finn and Mike) *Fincky (Finn and Becky) *Fierce/Quitt (Quinn and Brittany) *Figberry (Figgins and Rachel) *Figcedes (Figgins and Mercedes) *Figmeo (Figgins and Cameo) *Figson (Figgins and Finn) *Figtana (Figgins and Santana) *Finneo (Finn and Cameo) *Finncedes (Finn and Mercedes) *Finry/Rorson/Fiory (Finn and Rory) *Fizy (Finn and Suzy) *Flaine (Finn and Blaine) *Flanel (Rory and Kurt) *Frankenasian (Finn and Tina) *Fuinnchel (Finn, Quinn and Rachel) *Gavrochky (Gavroche and Karofsky) *Gingertana (Santana and Marissa) *Goolster (Dustin and Will) *Harchel (Harmony and Rachel) *Harmonick (Harmony and Nick) *Hevans (Kurt and Sam) *Holleo (Holly and Cameo) *Humang (Kurt and Mike) *Humper (Kurt and Suzy) *Jacuzy (Jacob and Suzy) *Jameo (Jacob and Cameo) *Karacob (Dave and Jacob) *Karmony (Kurt and Harmony) *Kartie (Kurt and Artie) *Katt (Kurt and Matt) *Kizes (Kurt and Lauren) *Kurtbastian (Kurt and Sebastian) *Kurtana (Kurt and Santana) *Kurtroche (Gavroche and Kurt) *Kurtcedes (Kurt and Mercedes) *Kurtofsky (Kurt and Dave) *Lartie (Lauren and Artie) *Like (Lauren and Mike) *Lophad (Santana and Anthony) *Lord Artington (Lord Tubbington and Artie) *Lord Beckington (Lord Tubbington and Becky) *Lord Blainington (Lord Tubbington and Blaine) *Lord Berrington/Rachington (Lord Tubbington and Rachel) *Lord Bethington (Lord Tubbington and Beth) *Lord Emmington (Lord Tubbington and Emma) *Lord Finnington (Lord Tubbington and Finn) *Lord Harmington (Lord Tubbington and Harmony) *Lord Hollington (Lord Tubbington and Holly) *Lord Kurtington (Lord Tubbington and Kurt) *Lord Mercington (Lord Tubbington and Mercedes) *Lord Puckington (Lord Tubbington and Puck) *Lord Pavington (Lord Tubbington and Pavarotti) *Lord Quinnington (Lord Tubbington and Quinn) *Lord Rorington (Lord Tubbington and Rory) *Lord Samington (Lord Tubbington and Sam) *Lord Shelbington (Lord Tubbington and Shelby) *Lord Smokington (Lord Tubbington and Smoking) *Lord Sugington (Lord Tubbington and Sugar) *Lord Sunnington (Lord Tubbington and Sunshine) *Lord Suzington/Peppington (Lord Tubbington and Suzy) *Lord Terrington (Lord Tubbington and Terri) *Lord Tinington (Lord Tubbington and Tina) *Lord Willington (Lord Tubbington and Will) *Martie/Artike (Mike and Artie) *Mattcedes (Matt and Mercedes) *Mattana (Matt and Santana) *Mattanthony (Matt and Anthony) *Mermeo (Mercedes and Cameo) *Messe/St. Jones (Mercedes and Jesse) *Mikecedes (Mike and Mercedes) *Miketana (Mike and Santana) *Mottaberry (Sugar and Rachel) *Niff/Neff (Nick and Jeff) *Pam Anderson (Puck, Sam and Blaine) *Partie (Puck and Artie) *Peggo (Puck and Eggo) *Pezberry (Santana and Rachel) *Pieberry (Brittany and Rachel) *Pierson/Finntany (Brittany and Finn) *Pinn (Puck and Finn) *Puckermotta (Puck and Sugar) *Puckleberry Finn (Puck, Rachel and Finn) *Puckleberry Fuinn (Puck, Rachel, Finn, and Quinn) *Puckleberry Pez (Puck, Rachel and Santana) *Pucklecherry (Puck, Mike and Rachel) *Pucklecherryford (Puck, Mike, Rachel and Matt) *Puff (Puck and Jeff) *Puke (Puck and Mike) *Pummel (Puck and Kurt) *Pummelberry (Puck, Kurt and Rachel) *Quack (Quinn, Sam and Puck) *Quaine (Quinn and Blaine) *Quamchel/Quamberry (Quinn, Sam and Rachel) *Quartie (Quinn and Artie) *Que (Quinn and Sue) *Quelby (Quinn and Shelby) *Quiff (Quinn and Jeff) *Quill (Quinn and Will) *Quinncedes (Quinn and Mercedes) *Quinntana (Quinn and Santana) *Quory/Fabranagan (Quinn and Rory) *Rainiday (rainy day) (Rachel, Blaine and Holly) *Rartie (Rory and Artie) *Racob (Rachel and Jacob) *Rorbastian (Rory and Sebastian) *Rorchel (Rory and Rachel) *Rorgins (Rory and Figgins) *Rorofsky or Irishkofsky (Rory and Dave) *Rorittana (Rory, Brittany and Santana) *Rormony (Rory and Harmony) *Rorson (Rory and Finn) *Rortana (Rory/Santana) *Rorttany/Rorittany (Rory and Brittany) *Rummel (Rory and Kurt) *Samchel (Sam and Rachel) *Santedes (Santana and Mercedes) *Santina (Santana and Tina) *Sebofsky (Sebastian and Karofsky) *Sebroche (Sebastian and Gavroche) *Sebtana (Sebastian and Santana) *Shaggins (Figgins and Shannon) *Shelbtana (Shelby and Santana) *Shueberry (Rachel and Will) *Shrubtana (Santana and Shrub) *Schuedonda (Will and Shadonda) *Schuenanigan (Rory and Will) *Schuenaniggins (Rory, Will and Figgins) *Sinn (Sam and Finn) *Smythe-Berry (Sebastian and Rachel) *Sory/Ram/Flanevans (Sam and Rory) *Sueggins (Sue and Figgins) *Sugartie (Sugar and Artie) *Sugarmony (Sugar and Harmony) *Sugzy (Sugar and Suzy) *Suniday (sunny day) (Sunshine and Holly) *Sunray (Sunshine and Quinn) *Sunshina (Sunshine and Tina) *Sunshory (Sunshine and Rory) *Sury (Sam, Kurt and Rory) *St. Anderson/Blesse (Jesse and Blaine) *St. Evans/Jam (Jesse and Sam) *St. Faberry (Jesse, Quinn, and Rachel) *St. Fabray (Jesse and Quinn) *St. Fuckerberry (Jesse, Finn, Puck and Rachel) *St. Fuinnchel (Jesse, Finn, Quinn, and Rachel) *St. Hudson (Jesse and Finn) *St. Hummel (Jesse and Kurt) *St. Lopez (Jesse and Santana) *St. Pierce (Jesse and Brittany) *St. Schuester (Jesse and Will) *St. Tubbington (Jesse and Lord Tubbington) *Suck (Sugar and Puck) or (Sam and Puck) *Suebastian (Sue and Sebastian) *Suechel (Sue and Rachel) *Suena (Sue and Tina) *Sugary (Sugar and Rory) *Sury (Sam, Kurt and Rory) *Sylverday (Sue and Holly) *Sylvuckerman (Sue and Puck) *Tarl (Terri and Carl) *Tiggins (Tina and Figgins) *Tinpucklecherryford (Tina, Puck, Mike, Matt and Rachel) *Tiny (Tina and Brittany/Tina and Rory) *Totcedes (Mercedes and Tater Tots) *Traine/Blent (Blaine and Trent) *Tuck (Tina and Puck) *Tuinn (Tina and Quinn) *Tuitt (Tina, Quinn and Brittany) *Unholy Artrinity (Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Artie) *Unholy Blaintrinity (Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Blaine) *Unholy Finntrinity (Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Finn) *Unholy Kurtrinity (Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Kurt) *Unholy Sebtrinity (Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Sebastian) *Unholy Suetrinity (Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Sue) *Unholy Sugarinity (Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Sugar) *Wachel (Wes and Rachel) *Waffleman (Puck and Waffles) *Waine (Wes and Blaine) *Wesvid (Wes and David) *Wevel (Was and his beloved Gavel) *Westana (Wes and Santana) *Wierce (Will and Brittany) *Willcedes (Will and Mercedes) *Willerman (Will and Puck) *Willofsky (Will and Dave) *Willshine (Will and Sunshine) *Willson (Will and Finn) *Willtana (Will and Santana) *Willzimio (Will and Azimio) *Wina (Will and Tina) *Winn (Will and Finn) *Wurt (Will and Kurt) *Zizcedes (Mercedes and Lauren) *Zizon (Lauren and Finn) *Zonberry (Sunshine and Rachel) Rules *You must only sign once *You need an account to sign *Respect everyone's opinions. *'This team follows the new Glee Wiki Subpage Design rules. ' Signatures #Light up the floor Play me one more #LoserLikeMe Pretty much all of my main ships are crack. Screw the canon pairings. #Mrs. Puckzilla #--[[User:Gleek170|'Blackbird singing in the dead of night,']] take these broken wings and learn to fly. Pezberry for the win! #SweetPorcelain (Crackships are amazing) #Just a Lucky Person #CHRIS COLFER TALENTEDPURE AWESOME Let see, I ship Fabrummel, Kantana, Quartie,... #I wish I knew how to make a cool signature 06:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I ship Finncedes LOL #SkySplitz #Look, I don't mean to be a bitch... Well, yes, actually I do. Faberry forever! #I wish my sig would work.....I ship Pezberry, Pieberry, Sam/Puck, Faberry, Fintanny, Cherry, Quinntana, Sam/Finn #whats my OTP ? BOURTNEY BITCHES #So many Pairings.... #Here for Sinn #HELLZ YA Maxymax123 #'GleeVicious'. But I think I'll Be alright.. <3~ #Quamfan oh cracks are amazing #[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'My main ship always and forever:']][[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie| Bourtney.]] 18:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) COHEN-PIERCE AND SANTINA FOREVER! #[[User:CharmStarz|'Live Life!']] [[User talk:CharmStarz|'Laugh Lots!']] 00:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) #Gleekjonleaheathernayadianna # Quinntana & Faberry :) #[[User:Immagleek18|You may say I'm a dreamer...]] [[User talk:Immagleek18|but I'm not the only one...]] 20:08, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Too many to name off... #Sahar #Yukimi924 #~User:Ilovekurtandblaine♥♥~St. Berry Lover♥♥~Squinn♥♥~ 05:31, July 18, 2011 (UTC) #Dr.Stinky Talk Blog OTP 06:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) #i just ship SARTIE 09:05, July 19, 2011 (UTC) #Adani23 #Snickerz911411 # I'm a Finchel Shippin Gleeky Girly Girl Who Loves Glee!!! Finntanalover99 00:05, August 13, 2011 (UTC) # NicoleeGleek # --''What about you and I?'' proudly so♥' ''20:48, August 13, 2011 (UTC) # I just ship Tina with everyone(except artie..). And Brittana. Bitch. # ♥Puckleberry,Quartie,Brittana♥ - Talk & Blog ~ ♥ # 'Gleekonline101 says: Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?' #-- They're gonna throw fruit at us. And I JUST had a facial!]] # ×º°”˜`”°º× ♥ ×º°”˜`”°º× 22:52, August 15, 2011 (UTC) # Peridots 18:53, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Frankenansian! # Jesse St Ninja Shipping Jesse with pretty much everybody. # QuinnQuinn # 'You know me as Jesse,the star of Vocal Adrenaline. I want to introduce you to Jesse, the guy who would never hurt you.' KARTIE FTW # [[User:Pianogirl|Sleep pretty darling Do not cry'']][[User talk:Pianogirl|''' And I will sing a lullaby']]Pianogirl #[[User:Rosalyn Zabini|'I Ship....]]Klaine, Samcedes, and ALL the crackships!! BTW, not my normal sig. Its special just for this. But just in case.......[[User:Rosalyn Zabini|'''Rosalyn Zabini]] (Talk To Me!) 21:53, September 8, 2011 (UTC) #Im shipping Quartie and nobodys going to stop!! UndercoverGleek1 ;) #GleeLover (I ship Fabang!) #'Will we ever say the words we're feeling or will we forever only be Pretending? ' # [[User:Gleeful|So this is what being turned on feels like.]] |Gleeful # GleeWicked oh crack ships, you make my day. :P # Svwiki99 04:14, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Crack ships. The best part of Glee. lol :) # At least I didn’t fall and break my talentDiannaagronrox (I ship everything Quinn but my main ship is Quartie) # loserlikeme11 # 'PURPLE BRIANO IS MY OTP # Umm, Fabang, Frankenasian, Lophad, Fincky, St.Fabray, and a couple others I guess :) # EverydayISeeMyDreamMy TalkBlogs # BrittanaFan1508 (I ship way too many crack ships *evil grin*) # ATLA Gleek (I ship too much cracks!) # Briano, Purple Briano, anything with Lord Tubbington, annd Quory :D # U No that QUINN'S a crazy B*****, she does what she wants wnen she feels like it! <3 LORD PUCKINGTON... awww DTilly # dun judge me, i love glee! # Freak For Finchel I ship Briano, Shrubtana, Quory, Waffleman and Jacuzy! # fabang, samchel !!! # You're Magical,Like A Unicorn! I ship Pezberry, Faberry, Briano, Quatie and Cherry:) # Pjo06 Briano and Breadtana!!! # We found love in a hopeless place # SoryGleek I ship Sinn, Sory and Lord Rorington and oh! Count Briano over! :DDD # Brittanaresoulmates I ship Samchel, Quartie and also Quintana # DenaliLoverI freaking love the Denalis! # Gleebee # BwayAngel1296 <3 Love 'em all! # User:MeredithFan # I Love You-I Love You Too # GleekGeorgia - Rorittany shipper for life :) # Mrs. Artie Abrams 22:58, January 25, 2012 (UTC) # Quartie Sugar Motta is the best.. Singer! 04:19, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Quartie And Sebtana FTW! # ♥ Hello, is it me you're looking for? ♥ 15:00, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Samchel, Sebtana, Kurtbastian and Quartie! <3 #SlusheeFacial #The proof is in [[User talk:Simple.PlanNER|the Pudding ]] 05:49, February 9, 2012 (UTC) # Ricky;Ochoa' Never Can Say Goodbye -Quinn 00:55, February 10, 2012 (UTC) #QFabrayGleek4eva #2PMNinjaPoops #♥Fabrevans,Finchel, Brittana♥-♥I've Had The Time of my life♥! #Musicalife2 #User:Musicalife24 #User:Klainelover22